Teen Titans Second Generation
by Awesomeninjaruleroftheworld
Summary: The Titans are now adults with homes, jobs, and of course children! However they have not completely given up their superhero lives and have decided to train younger heroes to be the next Teen Titans. List of pairings inside because there are to many to name here. Disclaimer I own nothing...
1. Beginnings and breaking the fourth wall

**Pairings and their children:**

**RobStar- Nightstar**

** BBRae-Crow, Astral, and Mage**

** Cyborgxsarah- Android**

** Beexherald- Cornet and Wasp**

** Flinx-Hex and Impulse (Thanks for the help with her name!)**

**Jerikole- Basilisk and Krystal**

** HotspotxArgent- Blaze**

** CheshirexSpeedy- Red Hood (Thanks for the help on this one too)**

** Redtha- (I don't even know what to call her)**

** AqualadxAquagirl- Aquagirl (the original one died unfortunately)**

** RavagerxRed Devil- Kid Devil (takes up his fathers old name)**

**MelvinXMas (just cause I can)- Daydream**

**The other Titans will probably have children too, but they married too normal people that I'll probably never name...**

**I know that I added some people from the original comics but I thought that it might be cool to add them. If anyone has any suggestions about other new heroes or names for those few that I had trouble with just tell me. I promise to be open-minded. :)**

* * *

It was early in the morning, about 5:00, in Jump City. The air had that sweet, crisp feel of autumn to it and the birds were just starting to sing. A gentle sea breeze floated through an open window in the Titans tower, pushing the curtains aside to let the light of early morning fill the room for a few moments.

However, that short amount of sunlight was enough to awake the inhabitant of this particular room. Her tired eyes were fortunately protected from the sunlight by the curtains as she slowly yawned and stretched her muscles. Shadowed, she flew across the room to the closet that held her uniform and blindly put it on. She then drifted to the vanity across the room that held her brush, make-up, and other various teenage girl necessities. After struggling with the tangles in her hair for a few minutes, she flew out of the room and headed for the main room to get herself an energizing (yet sugary) breakfast.

As the door opened and she finally stepped into the light, you could tell that she and her four teammates were definitely NOT the Teen Titans.

Teen Titans Theme song

_When there's trouble you know who to call,_

_Teen Titans! _

(This part remains the same as the original song except that Nightstar is the one shown instead of Robin)

_From their tower they can see it all,_

_Teen Titans!_

(The only difference between the original and this one is that the tower looks slightly more technologically advanced)

_When there's evil on the attack, _

_You can rest knowing they got your back._

(Instead of Raven appearing out of the shadows it shows Astral projecting her soul and her face instead of Raven's)

'Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol Teen Titans, Go!

(Instead of Beast Boy turning into a pterodactyl it shows Crow growing wings)

_With their superpowers they unite,_

_Teen Titans!_

(Instead of Starfire it shows Mage, her black energy that resembles Raven's replace Starfire's star bolt)

_Never met a villain that they liked,_

_Teen Titans!_

(Cyborg is replaced by Android)

_They got the bad guys on the run,_

_They never stop till the job gets done,_

(Robin is replaced by Nightstar)

'_Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol,_

_Teen Titans, Go!_

(Remains the same)

One, Two, Three, Four, Go! Teen Titans!

(The Titans are simply replaced by their children)

**Nightstar's POV**

Yeah, that's right. We're not the Teen Titans. At least not the ones you're familiar with. We're their children, almost twenty years in the future and as Crow would say, "we may be half and half of our parents, but we're twice as awesome". Yeah, I know. He needs to work on his catchphrase.

Most of you are probably freaking out because I'm breaking the fourth wall. Well, unfortunately for you guys, I'm going to do that. A lot. So you might as well get used to it, because I put a door in the fourth wall so now I can walk through it whenever I want. So HA.

However, I'm getting ahead of myself. I need to start over from the beginning, well, not the VERY beginning, but close to it, cause if I don't most of you will probably be confused. So, here is how the Second Generation of the Teen Titans started. And yes, this story will be awesome.

* * *

**I know that you guys are probably mad at me for starting a new story when I have at least three still uncompleted but I had this on my mind for awhile and I just decided to post what I had so far. Please don't be to angry.**

**~Awesomeninjaruleroftheworld**


	2. Bad mornings, holorings, and tempers

**Nightstar's POV**

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE- **_Groaning I slammed my hand down on top of the alarm clock, shattering it to pieces. Without even looking I threw the remains of nuisance into the trash can.

_Sigh, another day of boring, unentertaining school. Why can't it just be Saturday yet? _Sighing again, I sluggishly rolled out of bed and stretched my back until I heard the satisfying pop. Still moving slowly, I rummaged through my closet for an outfit.

_Hmmm, what should I wear today? What outfit will make me look totally unique and still be fashionable? _Finally, I chose a simple white T-shirt, a small, short sleeved black vest thing (I never bothered to learn what they're called), faded blue jeans, and my black converse. _Well, it's not exactly unique but it's still fashionable, _I thought as I hurried out of my room. I only remembered at the last minute to grab my holo-ring, though it's not really a ring. The holo-rings have been updated so that they're all different styles of jewelry. It helps make sure no villain gets suspicious. My holo ring is a bracelet that just has a simple star charm on it.

I ran down the stairs, my weariness completely worn of now, and into the kitchen, hoping that I wasn't to late. Unfortunately, I was. Mom was already in the kitchen, cooking one of her many Tamaranian recipes. (Be prepared, I'm about to break the fourth wall again) Yes, my mother is Starfire, princess of the planet Tamaran and before you ask, my father is Nightwing (formerly known as Robin), the leader of the heroic team, the Teen Titans. And despite all the similarities between my mother and I, our tastes are completely different. So now I have to eat one of the traditional "delicacies" of Tamaran right before I go to school. What a great way to start the day.

** Astral's POV**

_What a great way to start the day. _Thought a certain irritated girl as she stormed down the hallway. _First, I wake up to find a huge spider on my stomach (gross), then I'm rudely interrupted during my meditation by my annoying sister banging on the door demanding my opinion on what outfit looked the best, and then right when I'm about to take a sip of my tea, my brother comes rushing in, "accidentally" hitting my chair, and made me spill SCALDING hot tea on myself. _

As I hurried down the hallway, huffing with rage, I stopped to grab my holo-ring from the bowl on the table. My siblings are like my father; none of them can keep track of anything. So we have to keep our holo-rings in this bowl to make sure we don't lose them. My holo-ring is a dark blue necklace with a howling wolf on it, my sister's is a purple butterfly shaped earring, and my brother's is a silver watch with a crow carved into it. Each one represents either our powers or personality so that they are more connected with us .

"Angela, can you come here please", asked my mother from inside her office. As I walked in I breathed in the rich aromas of lilac and various herbs. Looking around, I spotted my mother in the far corner of the room, meditating. (Once again I am breaking the fourth wall) My parents are the famous half-demon Raven and the shape shifter Changeling (once known as Beast Boy). Some might believe that to be a strange couple, but over the years Changeling has helped Raven to learn to control her emotions so that they won't cause things to explode and Raven has in turn taught Changeling to control the Beast. Through these processes they discovered their feelings for each other and, eventually, got married.

"Yes mom?" I ask as soon as I know that she's done meditating.

"I sense that you are feeling angry Angela. What's bothering you?" Raven asked with concern visible in her eyes.

"Nothing mom, I-I just had a bad morning" I told her while I erased any sign of emotion on my face, even though I know she can still sense them, thanks to her empathy powers.

"Just be careful okay? You know how dangerous they can be if you lose control of them. Why don't you try to meditate on the way to school today? It might help you calm down before you get to school" She suggested, her concern even more obvious than before.

"Sure mom" I mumble as I hurry out the door and prepared myself for the chaos known as high school.

* * *

**I forgot to mention this earlier but I will accept OCs. I really do need help with those names though, so if you have any ideas just tell me... especially for Red Star and Pantha's child who I have no idea what to name (it's a her by the way). **

**~Awesomeninjaruleroftheworld**


	3. OC form and a little arguement

I really need OCs in order for my story to be finished. If you have any OCs that you are willing to submit to me (through a review or PM) please use this form:

**Real name/nickname:**

** Age:**

** Appearance:**

** Clothes (casual, sleeping, etc):**

**Background:**

**Hero or villain:**

**Powers/skills:**

**Weapons:**

**Personality:**

**Hero/Villain name:**

**Hero/Villain clothes:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses/fears:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Anything else:**

* * *

**Mage's POV**

_I don't understand why Angela has to be so bitter all the time, _Marie huffed, _it's not like she's the only one in the world who has to refrain from using emotions. I mean, look at me. I have to suppress all of my negative emotions. Granted, that's not as difficult as feeling _nothing_, but still, I know what she's feeling. Or, not feeling I should say. _

The three teenagers were walking down their seemingly endless driveway towards the edge of their parent's property. Today was the first day back to school after winter break and the start of the second semester. All three were a little nervous to return to school since this was their freshman year and they didn't have a clue if it would be the same as the first semester.

"So uh, Marie, have you been working on any new drawings since winter break started?" Mark asked me. He could obviously tell that I was upset because various plants were wilting as I walked past.

"Yeah, it's called 'The mean girl who yells at her sister when all the sister wanted was to know which outfit looked the best for school'!" I snapped angrily. More plants were wilting and even small pebbles were starting to melt.

"S-sounds great Sis." He stuttered, knowing that my anger was growing. "Have you written any new stories Angela?"

"Yes, it's called 'The girl who always interrupts her sisters meditation even though she knows that things will start exploding if she doesn't meditate'!" She snapped back at me.

"Crap" Was all Mark said before he dived behind the nearest bush just as the ground he was previously standing on exploded.

"Well I'm sorry that I wanted to have some sister bonding time since all you do nowadays is meditate anyway!" I yelled.

"Well, I'm sorry that, unlike you and Mark, I'm not supposed to feel emotions, or things like that-" She pointed to the large hole in our parents driveway " -will happen!"

We continued to argue for a few more minutes, saying things that we would definitely regret later. We didn't even notice the explosions and shouts of surprise from our brother whenever something came close to hitting him.

"Uh, girls?" Mark asked, slowly bringing his head up from behind the bush…or what was left of the bush. It was just a pile of ashes now, along with all of the other plants that lined the driveway. Even the driveway itself had large holes and cracks in it.

"Oops" Was I could think to say.

"Great, now we can expect some form of punishment when we get home from school too." Angela muttered.

"I suggest we just keep walking, before Mom or Dad come out." Said a still hesitant Mark. He knew that in situations involved with Angela, me, and emotions, he was in trouble. So whenever situations like that occurred he'd try to resolve it and, if that didn't work, run for his life.

"Uh, good idea." I said. Quickly we ran until we got to the gates that marked the edge of the property. After doing a retina and hand scan we were allowed outside.

"Sorry for what I said back there" A voice whispered, close to my ear. When I turned around, Angela was already looking straight ahead with an emotionless expression.

Smiling, I said "Me too. For all the things I said back there I mean".

If I didn't know any better, I would have said that she smiled.

* * *

**This was just a small chapter that will hopefully hold you of until I can get some OCs. **

**~Awesomeninjaruleroftheworld**


	4. Bullies and the typical confusion

**None of the Titans' children know about each others powers or who the others parents really are. But I'm glad to introduce the last of the five main children. Android! Now read to find out more!**

* * *

**Astral's POV**

_I can't wait to hear what Mom and Dad have to say when we get back, _Angela thought sarcastically, _as if today won't suck already. _

"_Don't worry, they can't stay mad at you forever!" _said a bubbly Happy.

"_They might be very angry, I-I mean we did, kinda, um destroy the driveway…again," _stuttered a very timid…well, Timid.

"_Your parents know very well not to mess with me," _growled Rage. Angela could practically feel the malicious grin spreading its way across her face.

"_Stop it! You guys are the one who caused it! Why can't you guys just behave for once?"_ Angela quickly suppressed her emotions before anymore "incidents" could occur.

"Hey Ang, you okay?" Marie asked me.

"Yes, I'm fine. My emotions were just misbehaving."

"Oh, okay" I could tell that she didn't believe me, but I didn't bother to ease her doubt. We just turned the last corner, and the school was in clear view. It already looked like chaos, with kids dashing here and there for no reason, shouts of both excitement and annoyance could be heard coming from all directions, and the overwhelming stench of a variety perfumes and sweaty teenage bodies filled the already polluted air.

I stole a quick glance at my brother, knowing that his enhanced animal senses would be on overdrive right, but he caught my gaze and gave me a reassuring smile to let me know he could handle it.

For some reason, this reminded me of how little my siblings and I had in common, even if we are triplets. All of us had our holo-rings on of course, so we don't really look the way we do right now. But, our civilian identities were based on what we probably would have looked like if we were normal, which we aren't. My sister has a round, childish face with bright blue eyes and long mostly black hair and choppy bangs. I say mostly black because the tips of her hair are a light blonde. Unlike my brother and I, she had a pale skin with very little color to it and she stood to only 5'3", which was tiny compared to our family. Her overall bubbly personality was enough to drive an emotion sensitive person like me insane.

I don't usually look at myself in a mirror (I never felt like it was important), so I'm not really certain what I look like. What I do know is that my face is more oval shaped rather than round, and that my eyes, like my sister's, are a bright blue. My hair is mostly blonde with the tips being a jet-black color. I have tan skin and I stand to about 5'6". My personality, well, I didn't have much of one. It's hard to when you're not allowed to feel emotions and all, but if I had to say what it was, I'd say I was sarcastic and indifferent. Well, that's what I appear to be anyway.

My brother, however, had one of those faces that seemed to be caught between a boy and man and almost every teenage girl seemed to fall in love with. He had thick, medium length black hair that always looked slightly messy and tended to slightly cover his right eye. His eyes were a bright amethyst and his skin was a rich tan. He stands to about 5'9" and has a peaceful, yet carefree attitude, with a small smile always present on his face.

In fact, I could already sense the dozens of girls who had "secret" crushes on my brother. Of course, they would never admit to it, because having a crush on a "freak", as the jerks of the school call us, would be social suicide. But that doesn't stop them from daydreaming and unfortunately for me, I don't always just sense their emotions. Sometimes I get a small image or "video" of what they're thinking or feeling. And when you're surrounded by hormone driven teenagers it can get really gross and uncomfortable. Especially when they're daydreaming about my brother.

Suddenly, the excitement and nervous turned into fear and admiration. Slowly, the burning emotion of hate started to slowly creep through the crowd, like a snake looking for prey. It was followed by the slightly less intense emotions of frustration and resentment, as only a pack of wild animals would feel after a horrible day of hunting. These emotions could only come from a certain group of people: Diane Chase and her followers.

And it looks like they're coming after me.

**Android's POV**

_No, no, no! Not her, why do you have to make fun of her! _

He couldn't help it, this silent protest. He had always hated it when Diane made fun of people, but he absolutely loathed it when she made fun of Angela. He just didn't understand why he hated it so much. He didn't know the triplets very well, no one really did. They didn't like to talk to people, and they usually sat alone at lunch. Yet he still felt the strange urge to defend them, but particularly mostly Angela.

_Control yourself Nathan, you don't want to blow any circuits. _

"So, perform any voodoo rituals over the break?" Diane asked Angela with her annoying fake innocence.

"Yep," Mark said, "We were trying to bring your personality back to life, but then we realized that you never had one"

A small chorus of "Ooohs" and "Burns" were whispered before being silenced by a single look from the largest of the football players, Alex Chase, Diane's brother.

"How do you know if I don't have a personality or not? You spend all your time sitting in your little group. You probably don't even know who the class president is!" Diane smirked.

"First of all, it's Darren Jones. Second of all, I don't think that stealing the innocence and happiness of children counts as a personality." Mark answered. His usual peaceful attitude abandoned in order to defend his sister.

"Yeah right! You guys are t-" _RRRRIIIIINNNNGGGGG!_ _Never thought I'd be this happy to hear the school bell._

"Let's go Diane. Let's just leave these…_freaks, _and get them later." Said one of the other girls, Mar'i Grayson I think was her name.

Argh! I just want to punch Diane in the face! Acting like she owns the place and bullying all the kids that are different! And to think, all Angela did to invoke Diane's bullying was have those cute little voodoo doll collector toys you get at gift shops hanging from her book bag. And that was five years ago! Next time I get the chance, I'm going to make her pay.

Even as he thought it, Nathan knew that he wouldn't. He always says that he's going to get Diane back for all the bullying she's done. But in the end, he never does. He always talks fiercely about protecting the triplets, but he always ends up watching them go done in the fires of humiliation. Because even though he won't admit it, he knew he was too afraid of Diane to do anything.

**Astral's POV**

I felt several strange emotions after the argument. First one, Diane felt defeated. Never, in all of the years that I knew her did she ever feel defeated. Second one, the girl, Mar'i Grayson, actually felt pity and regret, as if she actually felt sorry for what she had said. The third one was anger and hatred coming from someone other than Diane.

After a few minutes of searching, I finally figured out where it came from, Nathan Stone. At first, I was upset because he was one of the only students who were nice to us. But then I noticed that he wasn't looking at us, he was looking at _them, _and I realized that his anger was directed towards Diane and himself. I understood why he would feel angry at Diane, most people do. However, most people were just too afraid to even _feel _angry at her. But why he be upset with himself, I didn't know. I had never known him to be the kind of person that hated himself, but then again I didn't really know anyone.

My sister and I tried to stay away from people as much as possible so that we couldn't risk them accidentally exploding. My brother usually stayed with because he always felt the instinct (the kind that only an older brother could feel, even though I was older by 28 seconds) to protect us. So many people tended to think that we were loners, which in a way we were.

But I still don't understand why Nathan would be upset.

**Nightstar's POV**

_I hate when Diane picks fights like that. It's just mean and unnecessary! _Mar'i thought. _The triplets never did anything to her before! I wish I could just rewind and never have called them freaks!_

Mar'i understood that she was hanging out with the "mean" crowd, but she also knew that they were the leaders of the school. Both of her parents were leaders; Nightwing being the leader of the Titans and Starfire being a princess, and Mar'i wanted to live up to her parents' names. So if that meant that she had to hang out with jerks and make fun of other kids then so be it.

All I have to do is wait two more years and then Diane will graduate and I will hopefully be the "Queen Bee" of the school. Just two more years…

* * *

**Yeah! Fourth chapter done and I'm happy to say that people have submitted OCs to me so now I can have a somewhat successful story! But I still need more OCs, so keep your creative juices flowing and brainstorm some kick butt heroes and/or villains. (But mostly villains please, I'm definitely going to need those)**

**~Awesomeninjaruleroftheworld**


	5. Staring, loneliness, and fights

**Android's POV**

You know, I've never really understood why we have to take a science class. I mean, I don't think I'm ever going to consider whether or not my cereal is a heterogeneous mixture or a homogeneous mixture. I don't even see how knowing how plants make their food even concerns my future.

Of course, people do say that my main interests, technology and computers, are an off branch of science, so I should be grateful for the class leading me to my possible chosen career path. Truthfully though, I would have been interested in them anyway, since my father is Cyborg, but it's not like I could tell people that. Right?

Anyway, here I am, sitting in science class when I notice her. Angela, I don't really know why but I've been noticing her more and more. But, like I said before, I don't really know her and I have no idea why she keeps piquing my interest.

Maybe its because she's so independent. She doesn't follow trends and she doesn't care about what other people think about her. But I doubt that's it.

Or maybe it's because she's so smart. I don't think I've ever seen her get a B before in her life and she always wins the science fair. But I don't think that's it either.

I moment of realization hits me, and I suddenly know why she interests me so much. I can't get a read on her. Even with my holo-ring on, I can still use my scanners and on most people they would be able to see their heartbeat, body temperature, and other small health related things. But whenever I looked at her there was nothing. No heartbeat, no temperature, heck, my scanners can't even figure out who she is. Only the human part of my brain can remember her name.

The sudden awareness of this fact shocked me, and I couldn't function correctly for a few seconds. _Maybe my scanners are malfunctioning? _But when I looked at my other classmates, their individual stats flashed before my eyes, and I knew that my systems were working properly. _Why can't I get a read on her? _I turned to look at her more closely, and that's when I noticed it. There was a sort of bubble around her, and anything inside of that bubble my scanners couldn't recognize. It was like she had a force field around herself.

_She must have more brain power than I thought…_

**Crow's POV**

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Nathan Stone watching Angela intently. It was one of those "I'm trying to figure something out because there's something I can't explain about you" looks, and those were never good. They always lead to questions, questions lead to answers, and answers lead to science labs. Someplace I definitely didn't want to go to.

But then again, it could just as easily be a "I totally love you and I wish you would notice me" look. I'm going to have to talk to him about classroom etiquette later and how staring at someone's sister made the someone uncomfortable and they might go all big brother on them if they don't stop.

But when I looked out of the corner of my other eye, I knew that I wouldn't be able to talk to him this afternoon, or even for a few weeks.

Because on the other side of me, right next to the door, I could see Alex Chase and several other football players making very threatening and evil gestures in my direction.

I definitely won't be getting out of this one. My big brother mode isn't anywhere near as intimidating as Alex's was.

I mean, I did insult his sister after all.

**Astral's POV**

Biology seemed to take even longer today, and added with the fact that someone kept staring at me made it torturous as well. I didn't dare turn around to see who it was, because the moment I did I knew that someone would tell Mr. Thorne that I was talking to whoever I happened to be looking at, and out came the detention slips.

I couldn't take not knowing who kept watching me though, so I gently slipped into the minds of my classmates, only checking their most current thoughts.

Hmm, lets see. Clothes, football practice, beating someone up…I'll check that one later… uh, definitely ignoring that mind, I get enough accidental images from them all ready and I don't want to see anymore nude people. Oh, okay ew, didn't expect that image. I'm going to skip her mind from now on. I really hate teenage minds…

Finally, I found the mind that I was searching for, though it wasn't what I expected. It was Nathan Stone's, that much I could tell. But that was pretty much it, aside from the fact that he's been the one looking at me. I caught only glimpses of what he was thinking and none of it made any since.

Scanners, force fields, straight A's, what in the world does that mean?

Everything else was just… I don't even know what the rest was. I've never been that much into computers (I know how to work one though) and that's exactly what his mind reminded me of. I knew the guy liked computers but that is just ridiculous!

Eventually I gave up, and tried to ignore the tingly feeling at the back of my neck. The rest of the class was boring and uneventful, and I can't say that I wasn't relieved when the bell finally rung. But by the time I started to stand up, my brother was already gone.

Strange, he usually waits for me.

I started to leave the classroom to go search for him, but when I turned to leave I almost ran right into Nathan.

"Oh, uh, sorry! I didn't mean to run into you I just-" I started to say.

"It's no problem, really! I just wanted to ask you something. My name is-"

"Nathan, I know. I'm sorry but I really need to go find my brother. Maybe you can ask me your question tomorrow okay?" Without waiting for a response I ran at of the classroom, leaving a slightly flustered Nathan behind.

I ran to where we usually meet Marie, but when I turned the corner I saw that she was alone. She smiled when she saw me, but the smile instantly vanished when she saw that I was alone.

"Where's Mark?" she asked me.  
"I-I don't know, I thought he was with you."

"No, he isn't. I haven't seen him at all," She stated, looking slightly panicky.

"Calm down, we'll find him" I instructed her. Though I couldn't manage to stop a knot of panic from forming in my stomach.

We looked all over the school, but we couldn't find him. After a while, we walked out of the school, hoping he had headed home. But the minute we walked out of the door, we knew he hadn't. Shouts of laughter and pain could easily be heard in the alley closest to us. We ran over there, expecting the worst, and we got it. Mark was sprawled out on the ground blood gushing from his nose and several cuts along his face and arms. Bruises were already forming and one of his arms was bent in an awkward position. The whole football team, and even some basketball players were taking turns punching him and some would occasionally kick him where it really counts.

"Mark!" Marie shouted. They all froze when they heard her voice, but when they realized that it wasn't a teacher, evil grins started to creep onto their faces.

"Well, look who it is. The witch sisters, come to save their loser brother. Unfortunately for you, me and my friends aren't exactly done with him yet, so if you could just wait outside the alley like good little witches we'll be done in about ten minutes." Alex laughed and turned away, as if dismissing us. However that small turn had been the last straw. I could feel power building up inside me, fueled by my burning rage.

"Leave. Him. Alone." I growled, my voice slightly deepening.

Alex turned back around to say something, but he never got to say it. On of the trashcans beside him started making a fizzing sound, and he had just enough time to look shocked before it exploded. The blast threw him against the wall. It hadn't knocked him out but it had certainly dazed him, not to mention completely ruined his clothes.

The others started to run before they were stopped by a very familiar voice. Principal Latner.

"What's going on here?" He demanded, eyeing both the dazed and injured boys and the smoldering remains of the trashcan.

"That girl, right there," One of the varsity basketball players said pointing at Angela, "She light that garbage can on fire and it exploded!"

"No she didn't! Angela would never do something like that! Don't you see that our brother is over there bruised and bleeding" Marie nearly shouted, her earlier hysteria returning. Quickly she ran over to our brother who was still lying on the ground clearly in pain.

"I believe that Angela can defend herself," He said, obviously waiting for Angela to explain.

"My sister and I were looking for our brother because he didn't wait for us like he usually does, and we found them out here beating him up." She said, "I don't know how but the trash can just caught on fire and exploded. I suspect that that is what the others were doing here. They probably put a bomb or something in the trash can as a prank."

"Hmm, well that is a serious accusation. Do you have any proof that these young gentlemen planted a bomb in the trash can?" He continued, obviously trying to find someway that his star athletes are innocent.

"Yes sir, look," She said, before pointing to the obvious remains of a homemade bomb, "Our brother probably saw them plant it and tried to stop them. I don't think there's any other reason for them to beat him up." She managed to say, forcing innocence into her gaze. The various athletes started protesting before being cut of by the principal.

"Sigh, well. Your statement seems to be sound. I'm still going to have to have someone investigate this. You boys," he pointed towards the athletes," come with me, and you" this time he pointed towards Marie who had stayed by Mark's side during most of the encounter, " Does it look like he needs any immediate medical attention?"

"No, sir. I think he'll be alright" She said, and despite her efforts concern still managed to show in her voice. The principal didn't seem to notice though and he kept talking.

"You two go take your brother home. Make sure he gets fixed up." With that he walked away with the athletes and Alex (who had remained strangely silent throughout the interview) in tow.

I rushed to Marie and Mark's side trying to figure out if he was dead or not. When I tried to check his pulse though a small moan slipped from between his bloody lips and he tried (and failed) to sit up. We were slowly able to get him to a sitting position before, even more slowly, getting him to stand. As we were walking out of the alley, Nathan ran up to us looking very anxious.

"Will he be okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I think so. No offense, but why are you still here Nathan?" I wondered still struggling to support my brother's weight. Nathan looked like he was about to offer to help, but I shook my head at him. I didn't trust anyone touching my brother right now.

"Well, I had just finished helping the technology teacher and was walking out of the school when I saw you and your sister running to the alley. I heard the people fighting, so I ran to get the principal, and well… here I am," He explained lamely.

"Well, thanks for getting the principal for us. I don't know how well that would have gone if it weren't for you getting him." I tried my best to give him a (small) smile, but it turned into a grimace when my brother stumbled again.

"Are you sure he'll be alright? I can call the ambulance you know." He offered.

"No, he'll be alright. Thanks though." Marie interrupted. She had been watching us curiously, though I don't what's so interesting about our conversation. Nathan looked at her as if he just realized she was there before nodding.

"Well, bye then. Um, hope he'll be okay." He waved, still looking uncertain, and turned around.

"Hey, you never did answer my question earlier. I was going to ask you about…uh" In the middle of his sentence he had turned back to face them.

By the time he did though, they were already gone.

**Nightstar's POV**

I knew it had been a mistake, not going to watch the fight, but I couldn't help it. Being raised by superheroes had taught me that you should only fight for a good reason. Fighting without cause is a complete waste of time and it only causes bad things to happen.

Unfortunately, its also one of the expectations for when you hang out with Diane. You go to the fights, laugh at the same people, and wear the same things, etc. etc. I knew that not going to this fight was one of the biggest sins I could commit in Diane's eyes. The boy insulted her, and all of her supporters must be there to laugh at his humiliation and pain.

It made me sick.

Diane didn't understand that though. How could she? She didn't know that I was raised by superheroes and will (hopefully) become one soon. If things went right, she would never know that.

It had its drawbacks though. Like right now, in this instant. Here I am, Mar'i Grayson, walking home. Alone. Again.

Sighing, I continued to walk home in the slightly chilly weather wondering what kind of torture she would put me through tomorrow.

**Marie's POV**

"So what did you find so curious about me and Nathan's conversation?" Angela asked her suddenly. After they had left said person behind, they had elapsed into a suffocating silence, neither knowing the best words to say after what just happened.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb, I can feel your curiosity coming off you in waves."

"Its, just… I've never seen you talk for that long with someone outside of the family. I was also kind of wondering why you didn't tell the principal that you set the trash can on fire…" I flinched, expecting her to yell at me, but she didn't. She kept her cool, which meant that she had been expecting this question.

"Well, Nathan didn't seem like a bad guy so I just talked to him. And you know that I couldn't tell the principal that I set a trashcan on fire because then he'd want the proof."

"Okay, but where did the bomb remains come from?"

"That's just it, it was already in there. I just set it off." Angela said.

"Why would they put a bomb in an alley?" I wondered.

"I had been thinking about that, but so far I haven't thought of any reason to." She admitted.

"I kfew bwe hey id nit (I know why they did it)" Mark mumbled. His tongue was swollen and his lips were split, so he was having trouble speaking.

"No talking! You'll end up making your mouth hurt worse!" I half-yelled.

"An I fry tu eal masef (Can I try to heal myself)" he said, even though I had told him not to.

"No, not right now, people could see and I don't want to explain how you went from half dead to fully healed in minutes." Angela snapped. Even I could tell that she was extremely concerned.

"Bu I har! (But it hurts)" he complained.

"You should have thought of that before you got into a fight!" She snapped again.

"Eh wazn mi folt! (It wasn't my fault)" he protested again, "tey bem muh uh! (They beat me up)"

"That doesn't matter! You should have run away!" I told him.

He tried to complain again, but a bad-coughing fit stopped him.

"Come on, we're almost there." I lied.

We actually had a mile to go before we were halfway home…

**Diane Chase's POV:**

"What in the world were you thinking?! Why would you place a bomb in a trash can!" I yelled. I was extremely angry with my brother for his stupid prank-gone-wrong. After I "convinced" Principal Latner that Alex didn't plant the bomb we headed straight home. We were now discussing his failure at repairing my pride in the living room of our mansion, and since I refuse to allow anyone to be comfortable while I'm upset he was forced to pace the room while I screamed at him from the couch.

"It wasn't supposed to be an actual bomb, just a stink bomb. We were going to leave the idiot in the alley and blame him for it, but for some reason it exploded. I don't know why it did!" Alex complained. Thanks to the explosion he was still unsure of what had really happened earlier.

"Well your lucky I was able to "convince" the principal that you were innocent or you could say good-bye to our mansion and wealth and say hello to jail and orange jumpsuits" I said angrily.

"I'm sorry okay! After you and your little group of followers left, the boys and I couldn't figure out what else to do to the kid. We were going to use the bomb to prank one of the science nerds but we just decided to use it on the kid instead. I didn't think it would back fire!" He yelled again.

"That's just it! You _never _think! I can't keep saving your butt from getting thrown in jail every minute of everyday! You have to start thinking more!" I yelled for the last time. The argument was starting to bore me and I still needed to figure out how to get back at that boy.

"Sigh, just, whatever. I'm over it." I stood up and walked to the other side of the room and looked at the list of all the people in my school, along with there level of resistance. The only ones that had a high resistance were the triplets. Everyone else had mostly low or medium resistance, even the teachers.

"Sis, I know I'll probably get yelled at again for asking, but why do you hate the triplets so much? Besides the few times that they talked back to you they haven't really done anything." My brother asked, as he noticed the glare that was directed towards the triplets names.

"That's just it. They don't DO anything. No matter how hard I try I can't "convince" them to DO anything! They're the only ones in the entire school that I can't "convince" and I just HATE it." I growled. Turning my back once again on the list I walked over to the map of the city where all of the local businesses, legal and illegal, were written on it. I scanned it, searching for anything that seemed to pike my interest.

"Alex, when was the last time we **visited **this jewelry store?" I asked, emphasizing the "visited".

He walked over and examined the small words that my finger was pointing at, before saying, "Hmm, I'm pretty sure we **visited** that jewelry store 2 months, four days, and nineteen hours ago." He replied, also emphasizing the "visited".

I grinned, knowing that even though I hadn't completely repaired my pride yet, I would be walking home with an armful of expensive jewelry and a wad full of cash.


	6. Author note

**I know that I am not supposed to write an Author's note without a chapter but this is really important. I have several things I need to say before I can finish the story so please read all of this.**

**1.I need at least 5 MALE heroes and villain OCs because so far I have only received 1 male hero OC and a bunch of female OCs.**

** you want to submit an OC to me you need to have your PM messaging system turned ON so that I can talk to you if I have questions. **

** is a question for the author who submitted the character Crimson Dragon: Is the Hex that you mentioned was a love interest for your OC kid flash's and jinx's child or another one of your characters?**

** is a revised list of the Titans children:**

**Nightwing and Starfire: Nightstar**

**Changeling and Raven: Astral, Crow, and Mage**

**Cyborg and Sarah: Android **

**Bumblebee and Herald: Cornet and Wasp**

**Red Arrow and Cheshire: Red Hood**

**Tempest and Deep Blue: Aquagirl**

**Mas and Melvin: Daydream**

**Menos: Kinetic**

**Jericho and Kole: Basilisk and Crystal**

**Ravager and Red Devil: Kid Devil**

**Flash (Wally West) and Jinx: Hex, Impulse, and Kid Flash**

**Terra: Terrance**

**Geo-Force (retired): Geo-force**

**Prism and Risk: Refractor**

**Hot Spot and Argent: Blaze**

**Thunder: Rain**

**Lightning: Wind**

**Red Star and Pantha: Tigress**

**Wildfire: Sunfire**

**Wondergirl 1: Darkstar**

**I also want to say thank you to everyone for reading my story and I hope you will continue to like it. I know that that sounded really cheesy but it's true and I really do appreciate all of the support :) **

**~Awesomeninjaruleroftheworld**


	7. Large forms and ruined days

**Crow's POV:**

When we walked onto our parent's property, my sister's finally let me heal myself. We all knew what would happen if I walked through the front door in my current state, and none of us wanted to see our mother go demon mode.

I allowed myself to completely relax as I leaned against one of the oaks that lined our property. A soft blue glow covered my body and the healing process began. First I decided to fix all of the bruises until not one remained, then I fixed my swollen tongue, and then I started to heal the various cuts that adorned my body. I fixed my broken arm last, knowing that it would be the most painful think to heal. I tried not to scream when my arm magically jerked itself back into place. After what seemed like an hour, but had really been thirty seconds, we headed back towards the house.

"House" is probably not the best term for what it is. "Mansion" seems to fit it better. Since our mother is a successful author and our father is a famous movie producer/actor, it would only seem logical that we would have some extra spending money, if you know what I mean. Unfortunately, getting what we want isn't as simple as asking for it. Since our father knows what it's like to be poor, he likes to make sure we truly appreciate all of the things we have. Which means we have to work for it. For example, in order for me to get my phone, I had to be able to grow scales and give myself a forked tongue. This took about four months of solid training and even then I barely passed the test.

Don't get me wrong our parents aren't cruel or anything, they just know the best ways to motivate us.

We walked through the front door and saw that, as usual, our parents were waiting for us. They seemed to be slightly preoccupied, however, and stopped their conversation when we walked in. I shrugged it off and decided that Mom was just in one of her pregnant-based bad moods.

In fact, I'm pretty sure the baby should be arriving soon. One look at her and you could tell that she was nearing the end of her pregnancy. The doctor says that it's going to be a boy, but I'm not sure if he's correct. The last time my Mom was pregnant was with my sisters and I, and the doctor had said we were only supposed to be twins, and yet we ended up being triplets.

Sensing my thoughts my mother said, "The doctor has tools for figuring out how many children I'm having, and he said I was only having one. So there's no need to worry about it." She said smiling.

"And yet, we're having twins." My father replied, also smiling. He never let my mother live down the fact that he had predicted we were going to be triplets, even when the doctor said we weren't going to be.

She turned to glare at him, though we all knew that she didn't really mean it. As she turned back to face us she said:

"We have news for you"

"What is it?" Marie asked nervously. My mind quickly brought up the image of the ruined driveway and I then realized that it had been fixed when we came back. That means that our parents had seen it.

"We aren't talking about the driveway, though you will be punished for it," Mom reassured, once again reading my mind, "But what we wanted to talk to you about is a new summer camp that is supposed to help prepare you for becoming superheroes."

In half a second my sisters and I went from nervous, guilty kids, to excited superheroes in training. We were immediately filled with excitement at the idea of training to be actual heroes.

"Really?" Angela asked struggling to maintain her excitement.

"Yes, they'll teach you how to control your powers and, since it was founded by the Titans, you'll live and train with a team" My father said.

"Here are the applications for the camp. Just answer any of the questions it asks you and if you are confused about one of the questions just ask us okay. Your father and I are going to be working there so there isn't any need for you guys to worry." Our mother fretted as she handed us the thick applications. Even though she wouldn't admit it, she was nervous about us becoming superheroes.

As my sisters and I started to walk away, dad called out:

"Don't think we that we forgot about what you did to the driveway"

"Ah man," I mumbled.

**Nightstar's POV:**

"What? A summer camp! Why?" I yelled.

"It's a camp that was created to train young heroes. Since you said that you wanted to be a hero we thought you might like to go there," My dad said.

"Yes, it is founded by the Titans, so your father and I are going to teach there." My mom said, obviously uncertain about why I was upset.

The truth was, the minute they said it was a camp for heroes I became excited. Finally, a chance to become a hero. But then, I remembered my desire to be a leader, and my excitement slowly started to crumble.

"I do, I really do want to be a hero but I really wanted to hang out with my new friends during summer break. They're the really popular kids in school and I had to work so hard just to get them to notice me. The only way for me to be a leader in my school is to become part of the popular crowd. I don't want to waste all that hard work." I said sadly. My parents glanced at each other with concern, but the look vanished before I could figure out what they were worried about.

"This is a chance **start **at the top. Since everyone at the camp is going to be new, you only need to exert a feeling of leadership, and the others will listen to you. Be kind, and guide the others when they need you and you'll be a leader. Your father and I are both proud of your determination to lead, but we believe that you need a different approach to it." My mom said, trying to comfort me.

Strangely, it did. I knew that going to this new camp would be the best opportunity to be a leader and it would help me accomplish my superhero dreams.

"I'll do it," I said.

"Glorious! Here is your application for this camp. I know it is quite dense but it should be filled with easy questions so do not be alarmed." My mom said, as she gave me a large stack of papers.

"Uh, why do they need to know what my favorite color is?" I asked, as I skimmed through the application.

"So they can figure out what color to paint your room. They want you to be as comfortable as possible there," My dad answered.

"Great" Now Diane is really going to kill me.

**Android's POV:**

Hmmm, what are my strengths? Uhhhh…

When my parents told me that I could go to a camp for heroes, I agreed almost right away. Being a hero is something I've always wanted to be and now I finally have a chance to be one.

Hmm, well I'm good with electronics, I'm pretty good at building things, and I'm good at computer programming…

But now that I actually started to think about it, I realized that I would miss my friends over summer break.

Do I have allergies? No, I don't think I do…

My parents did say that some of the kids from my school are going to the camp though, so I can just hang with them.

What species am I? Uh, half-human half–robot…

I mean, this is a great opportunity for me to use my skills to make a difference in the world and all…

What's my favorite color? Silver, it's strong and named after an element on the periodic table…

But I don't know if I'll be any good at it. I mean, I can't even stand up to a bully in school…

Where am I from? Jump city, obviously…

What if I'm the worst programmer in the camp? What if I get kicked out? I'll disappoint my parents for sure…

Why do I want to go to this camp?

Why is this so complicated?

**A few months later…**

**Nightstar's POV:**

Finally, the last day of school. High school really is way harder than middle school. Fortunately I was able to keep my straight A's all year, so that's an added bonus to this well deserved break.

I was cleaning out my locker and trying to remain calm throughout the chaos of the final minutes of the school year. Most of the students were yelling and running throughout the hallways while the teachers attempted to calm them down. I scanned the hallways for the fourth time in as many minutes, hoping that I could avoid the one thing that would ruin my day.

Fate must really hate me though, because just as I finished cleaning out my locker and actually believed that I was going to make it I saw her. Diane, with her wannabe's following close behind. I tried to make myself as inconspicuous as possible, hoping they wouldn't see me through the chaos. But, as I said before, fate really hates me.

"Hey, Mar'i. Where are you going?" Diane called out to me. Her voice was oozing with her fake sweetness.

"Uh, home. My, uh, mother is really sick and I have to go help out," I lied.

"Oh, well, your still going to be able to make it to the beach this Saturday? Everyone else is." She smiled, continuing to pile on the sweetness.

"Um, actually, my parents are sending me to this really lame camp for the whole summer. I'm leaving tomorrow," I half-lied this time. The camp was anything but lame.

Diane frowned, but quickly replaced it with another forced smile.

"Well that's to bad," She said "I was really hoping you'd come. I guess only my real friends would want to hang out with me anyway. Bye Mar'i." She walked off; each step was an obvious sign that I was out of the group.

"My day is officially ruined," I muttered to myself, before walking off in the opposite direction. At least I'll be leaving tomorrow, and I can forget about all of this… until school starts again.

But even as I forced myself to think about how awesome the camp was going to be, I couldn't shake the feeling that Diane had looked… triumphant. Almost as if she had found something she'd been looking for…

**Astral's POV:**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT WE ARE ABOUT TO BECOME SUPERHEROES!" yelled Marie. Ever since we found out about the camp she would randomly scream with excitement and giggle under her breathe. It was driving me crazy, and I considered throwing her out of a window until I remembered that she could fly.

"I wonder who else from our school is going. Who do you guys think will be there?" Mark asked grimacing slightly from Marie's extremely loud shout. I elbowed her to remind her of our brother's sensitive ears.

"I don't know, no one at our school ever struck me as superhero material, but then again we didn't really talk to many people." Marie said.

"It doesn't really matter who's going to be there, anyone from our school will probably just remember us as the triplet freaks that Diane always made fun of. When we go back to school they'll probably tell a whole bunch of random rumors about us too." I replied. I regretted what I had said when I noticed Marie was slowly losing her smile. She had always been very outgoing and hated having to shut herself out from the other teenagers, but she knew it was necessary with our… "Anger issues".

"I'm sure that won't happen though. If they're willing to become a hero then they can't be too bad. They're probably one of the other kids that Diane and the wannabe's pick on and they probably hate her just as much as we do." Mark comforted before glaring at continued to pack in silence; each of us wondering what this camp will be like and if we'll finally make friends that won't be in danger of exploding from our emotional outbreaks.

_Friends? Like anyone would even consider being our friend. I'd rip them to shreds if they so much as thought about being nice to us_! growled Rage.

_Perhaps we should consider the cons and pros of making friends will we are at this level of emotion control. I mean, you aren't exactly emotionally stable at the best of times and adding a friend into the mix will only bring more stress and conflicting teenage drama. Not to mention-_ Knowledge reasoned before being interrupted.

_Who cares about the "whatevers" and the "non-important" facts? Let's go out there and make some friends_! Brave shouted.

_Who needs friends? They steal your stuff, ruin them, and then tell you that you owe them money. Friends are complete no good jerks that disrespect you._ Rudeness muttered.

_Having friends is an important part of being a normal teenager! They help us through our hard times and give us something to look forward too!_ Love whispered sweetly. Geez she's annoying.

I listened halfheartedly to my inner conversation but when we finished packing I grew bored with the constant fighting and told them to be quiet or I'd kill them all. Fortunately it worked.

We drove for about an hour before we reached the place we would spend our summer at, The Titan's Training Camp. The camp was in a valley surrounded by small mountains with a huge lake on the right and a larger forest surrounding it. The actual camp was made of many high tech "cabins", a training arena, the cafeteria, and the auditorium.

As we were walking towards the entrance gate I noticed that many of the campers were staring at us. At first I thought that someone from our school had already started making rumors about us before I realized that they were also staring at our parents. I sighed with relief, before making an (involuntary) smirk. I was once again reminded of how awesome it was to have "Founding Five Titans" for parents.

Let's just hope I can live up to their expectations.

* * *

**I know that it's been awhile since I've updated but I've been at band camp for four weeks and I came home everyday exhausted. So I'm really sorry about that. I know that I usually write short chapters so I wanted to make this one larger, but as expected it took longer to finish.**

**I also wanted to say that I'm going to write a "companion guide" to this story because there are a lot of back story things that I won't be able to go into without getting of track in this story. So if you want me to go into more detail on how certain couples got together, why some of the characters are a little different, when did they meet this character, or whatever just ask me and I'll write in the guide. It will be called _A Guide to TTSG _or something similar to that. **

**I will try to hurry and write the next chapter soon :)**

**~Awesomeninjaruleroftheworld**

**P.S. I am also working on the next chapter of A voyage to the ever puzzling Beast Boy brain and Titan's Past: Beast Boy's Battle so expect them soon.**


End file.
